


Warm Mug

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Crack, Drinking, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Humor, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor America/England (Hetalia), Minor England/France (Hetalia), Tea, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 25: MugFandom: Hetalia Axis PowersArthur likes his tea a certain way, but Alfred thought he was going to say something completely different.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Warm Mug

Arthur poured his friends some tea. It was the good stuff, green tea with just a little bit of honey. "You know," he said abruptly, as Francis took his warm mug from him, fingers curling it around him. "I like my men how I enjoy my tea."

Francis and Alfred, his other friend, looked at each other. 

"Hot and sweet."

"Aww," Francis said. That was cute. Especially because he was talking about him. 

"See now," Alfred piped up. "I really thought you were going to say abandoned and cold--then by the time you remember them, all the sweetness has sunk to the bottom and it’s not until you’ve completely drained them that there’s an overwhelming bittersweetness before they’re done and gone for good."

"..." said Arthur.

"..." said Francis. 

"But maybe that's just me," Alfred said, and grabbed his own mug. 

"...are you okay?" Francis asked.

He was not.


End file.
